


Lauren’s Servant: Chapter 1

by ZerrinHunter



Category: Omphalosapien Series
Genre: Bellybuttonplay, Bondage, Navel - Freeform, Navelplay, Other, Tickling, bellyslave, bellyworship, navellick, navellust, shackles, stomach, tummyworship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerrinHunter/pseuds/ZerrinHunter
Summary: Becca, and unemployed outsider, loses her job. Because she needs money for rent she decided to get desperate and break into a persons’s house. Unfortunately for her the person that living there isn’t human...
Relationships: servant - Relationship, slavegirl - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Lauren’s Servant: Chapter 1

*Lauren’s Servant*

Becca was sweeping the dirty floor at McDonald’s. She was getting ready to close for the night.  
She just needed one more paycheck to payoff her last bit of college tuition; however, she was called into the office by her manager...

Manager stays silent as Becca sits on the chair. "Is everything okay" she asks with a worried look.

The manager glared at Becca. “Well I’ve been looking at your records from when I first hired you and so far I’m not impressed.”  
Becca was becoming more worried.  
“I’ve given you plenty of chances to do right, and this time is the last straw.” The manager continued.

Becca became increasingly worried as she heard those complaints. Indeed she had to admit that her manager was somewhat right. Balancing college and her job was tough work and she had skipped many shifts, thinking nobody would notice. But here she was... "No I... I... I'm sorry. Please give me another chance" she pleaded.

The manager’s expression didn’t change. “ I’m sorry but I have to let you go.....you fired....”

Becca glared in disbelief. "No... please... I can't afford to lose this job" she muttered although she knew this wasn't going to change the reality. 

“That’s not my problem. Now get the hell out of my building.”  
The manager replied savagely...  
Becca ran out of the office in tears, picked up her belongings and went straight to her small apartment. She cried for hours but realised it was of no use. 

She had to do something... anything. And that was when the idea of theft came to her.  
Since she was so desperate for money, Becca decides to put on some black clothes, gloves and a black mask.

She goes searching for a suitable house to rob and comes across an average sized home that looked like it had no security measures in place. Slowly she breaks in and tiptoes around searching for things to steal...

Deep down Becca wasn’t enjoying this at all, but she had to do what she had to do. She looked in the refrigerator and saw lots of food. She saw hot dogs, eggs, cheese, orange juice, etc. the inside looked amazing. She also looked at the furniture. It was all black. Even the roses on the table were black, which kinda creeped her out.  
Since the house was dark from outside Becca thought it was empty. But this was far from true. She quickly picked up whatever she could find and was about to leave when a sharp blow knocked her out cold...

Becca woke up in a dark room....she couldn’t remember what the hell happened. She tried to get up but realized she couldn’t for some reason. She looked up and noticed Her arms were bound in medal clamps on both corners of the cold table she was laying on. The same was done to her legs....  
Ugh" she tried pulling on the chains but to no avail. A few moments later, her heart skipped a beat in fear as she heard footsteps approach from behind "what... who's there?" She asked trying to sound tough.

‘Looks like the thief has finally awoke.” The voice said. It was a woman’s voice. She walked beside the table were Becca was bound too. Becca noticed that this woman was looking at her with her gold glowing eyes. Becca examined the woman and noticed she had on a black tank top which exposed her entire sexy belly along with her dark hole of a bellybutton. She was also wearing shorts

Becca frantically writhed in her bonds. Something about the woman seemed unnatural, something out of this world but Becca wasn't sure. "Oh no... I'm sorry... I'm just a college student... please let me go"

“You think you can just break into people’s houses and steal shit that don't belong to you?” The woman glared at Becca with her golden bright eyes. “You got some nerve...”

"No I.. I didn't have any choice" she sobbed. The gravity of the situation dawned on her once again. This was it and she was going to be turned over by to the cops. "Just... Just get it over with" she sighed, now fed up with her miserable life.

“What do you mean you didn’t have a choice?” The woman asked. 

I got kicked out of my job... and now I'm about to get kicked out of my college too" she sobbed.

Now the woman started to feel sorry for the poor girl. The woman extended her hand and started rubbing the bound girl’s stomach tenderly. “I’m sorry.”

Becca flinched at the womans touch "wait aren't you gonna hand me over to the police or something" she asked, wary of the woman's intentions. 

“No...I’m not.” The woman replied softly. “But I am gonna punish you...”  
Becca stared at the woman in horror. "Please d-dont hurt me". 

The woman did reply. She slowly lifts the bound girl shirt up and StuffIt under Becca’s boobs. She then pulled the girl’s pants down a bit exposing more flesh. Now Becca entire belly was exposed... 

Becca looks down fearfully as her slim curvy belly and deep innie bellybutton was exposed by the strange woman. She also blushed a bit because she had never shown her belly to a stranger before "w-what are you doing"  
“What’s your name hun?” The woman asked as she traced her nail around Becca’s belly....

“That’s a nice name. My name is Lauren Hunter.” She answered. “ Since I have you here all tied up, I might as well have some fun with this sexy belly of yours.” 

Lauren had begun to use her black nail to trace around the rim of Becca’s innie navel.  
Becca shivered as Lauren drew her nail around her navel. She knew it was very sensitive and despite the situation she actually began to enjoy it a little "m-my b-belly?" She stuttered...

Lauren giggled. “Oh yes” Lauren dipped her finger in Becca’s innie. She swirled her finger around inside, like a whirlpool, digging for treasure.

Becca gasped as she felt the fingernail probe the depths of her bellybutton. She turned her head and sucked in her belly but the feeling was too pleasurable to resist. "Aahh not there" she said biting her lip.

Lauren looked at the girl reaction. “ you like that?” She taunts her victim. She continues to lightly scratch around inside the navel with her nail.

"y-ye... I mean no" Becca stuttered and blushed as her true feelings almost came out. The feeling in her navel had made her light headed...  
Lauren looked at the girl reaction. “you like that?” She taunts her victim. She continues to lightly scratch around inside the navel with her nail.

Lauren giggles again. “ you can tell me the truth. I know you really like it.” Lauren digs deeper into the orifice...

Becca arches her back and moans softly "okay... I do" she blushes heavily and closes her eyes to focus on the finger "b-but why are you doing this?"

“Because I have a navel fetish sweetie.” Lauren replied.” When I saw your bellybutton clit through your black shirt I blushed immediately.” Lauren licked her finger then placed it back into Becca’s navel.

Becca moaned once again as the wet finger squished inside her navel folds. "T-this feels so strange...but good at the same time uhhh".

Lauren looks at the girl. “ you don’t seem like a bad person at all. That’s why I’m not turning you in to the police.” She removed her finger and started kissing the girl’s stomach all over.

Becca slumped back onto the table. The light kisses felt very relaxing and her tummy skin twitched occasionally on contact. "Oh err...thank you"

Lauren then started licking the girl’s stomach, hungrily....

Becca shivered in response. The warm tongue felt good on her soft skin and she swiveled her hips in excitement "oh my...that feels amazing"

Lauren then starts circling her tongue around Becca’s bellybutton...

Becca couldn't hold back any further. The teasing had gotten to her. She arched her back into Becca's face "ohh do it already" she moaned.

Lauren looked up at the girl. “ mmmmm impatient are we? I like that...” with the Lauren plunged her tongue inside the vulnerable hole.

The feeling was out of this world for Becca. She moaned in pleasure and rolled her hips around as the tongue explored her deep innie...

“Mmmmm...your navel tastes good..” Lauren said as she kept licking.

Becca blushed as she heard that comment "oh...umm t-thank you" was all that she could respond with...

Lauren dug her tongue deeper into the abyss

Becca cried in pleasure as the tongue drilled her sensitive navel. She had never felt such pleasure in her life before "mm y-yes"

Lauren removed her tongue from the moist innie.  
“Would you like to work for me?” She asked rubbing Becca’s belly.

"W-work?" Becca was overjoyed to hear that offer. Anything was better than her current economic state. "y-yes I would"

Lauren lightly rubbed the girl’s belly. “Of course but on one condition...”

"W-what is that?" Becca asked as her belly flinched momentarily.

“No more stealing...” Lauren replied. “I can’t stand seeing another pretty girl going to jail over something stupid”  
"Okay I.. I promise" Becca said.

“Good” Lauren implants a soft kiss on the girl’s navel.

"thank you...so can I go now?" Becca asked pulling on her bonds

“Hehehe...oh I’m not done.” Lauren said with an evil grin. “I still have to punish you...remember?”

"W-wait... please don't hurt me" Becca pleaded...

Lauren smiles. “ sorry...honey”  
Becca saw Bulges appear on Lauren’s stomach...

Becca looked in horror. It was as if something was moving inside Lauren's belly. She began thrashing in her chains once again.  
All of a sudden a glowing golden worm of some kind slithered it’s way out Lauren’s dark hole of an innie... Lauren lightly grabs the worm and holds it up....  
Becca was too shocked to say anything and blankly stared at the worm and Lauren's deep belly hole...  
Lauren, “ if your wondering how I did that, I’ll tell you....I’m an alien....”  
"oh no" Becca muttured as she understood the reality "w-what are you going to do" she asked fearfully

“ this worm will be inserted into your navel, turning you into an alien....like me...” Lauren replied.  
Becca's heart started racing when she heard what was about to happen, partly in fear and partly in excitement. "Can't I stay human?"

“No, it’s either become a part of my race or go to jail...” Lauren said glaring at Becca.  
"I guess I have no choice" Becca turned her face away

Lauren places the worm on Becca belly near her bellybutton....

Becca looks at it as it slithers around her navel. It had a few thin tentacles waving around what seemed to be its mouth...  
The bug gets near her bellybutton... it sticks it’s tendrils into her bellybutton feeling around for an opening...  
Beccas tummy trembles as the tendrils probe her navel. It finds a tiny hole deep in her bellybutton, which can only be opened up by stretching her navel apart...  
The worm uses two of it tendrils to stretch the bellybutton open causing the tiny hole in her bellybutton to open as well. The worm then uses his final two tendrils to stretch the inside hole open...

Becca throws her head back in pleasure at having her ultra sensitive core being exposed. "I.. I didn't know my bellybutton was this deep..." She moaned.  
The head of the worm begans to open. Out comes 5 more tendrils. All five of them puncture through the open hole deep in the bellybutton. Becca moans even louder as she felt the tentacles lingering in her insides.  
Becca arches her back and moans even louder as she feels her navel base getting penetrated. She is now sweating and breathing heavily "ohh myy goshh"  
The bugs uses the tendril that came from it mouth to grab the bottom epidermis located under Becca’s skin to pull its head inside the innie, through the hole...  
Becca trembles in ecstasy as the worm starts squeezing through the tiny hole in her deep bellybutton. Shocks run up her spine and also further down below as she thoroughly enjoys the experience  
The worm pulls itself deeper into the abyss. Its tail starts wagging around slapping the girl’s belly left and right, like a fish...

Becca keeps moaning and rocking her hips back and forth as the pleasure travels further down. "Ohh yes" she screams and then blushes when she notices Lauren staring at her...

The worm finally slips in with a slurping sound....  
Becca lays there on the table still breathing heavily  
Lauren digs in the girls bellybutton... “ now you shall become my servant... you will obey my every command.”  
"Y-yes master" Becca felt herself in complete control and gasps a little as the finger probes her tender button.

“ you will love your new life, my servant. And your new job..” Lauren said still fingering Becca navel.  
“ the paychecks you receive will be greater than all these worthless jobs on this pathetic planet. I expect you to do your job to the best of your ability, understand?”

"Thank you master... I won't let you down" Becca said now with a sense of reassurance in her voice, still enjoying the light fingering

Lauren suddenly snapped her fingers and the medal straps holding down Becca unlocked, freeing her in the process...

Becca rubbed her wrists and stood up gingerly. She still felt the worm moving inside her belly.

“The worm I gave you has special powers...powers that humans can’t even begin to understand...” Lauren said as her pulled the girl’s shirt down.  
“ I’ll explain everything to you my servant. Come with me. There is much to discuss...”

Lauren extends her hand out to Becca.

Becca tenderly holds her hand and walks with her into this new world she was being introduced to.  
Lauren leads Becca into her secret base which was downstairs in the basement.... She then enters the code “Omphalosapien” on the locking computer system, causing both doors open. 

What Becca saw made her fall into some sort of a trance...

"Ohh...wow"

To be continued....


End file.
